This invention relates to the regeneration of a hydrogen fluoride catalyst used in an olefin and isoparaffin alkylation process.
In the process for alkylating olefins with isoparaffins in the presence of a hydrogen fluoride (HF) catalyst, a by-product called acid soluble oil (ASO) is produced. This ASO is soluble in the acid phase of an HF catalyst and, because of this solubility, over time, it will build-up in the acid phase of the HF catalyst. If not removed, a high ASO concentration will render the HF catalyst ineffective as an alkylation catalyst.
There are certain known methods for regenerating an HF alkylation catalyst, which contains a concentration of ASO, by removing the ASO therefrom. However, many of the known methods for regenerating an HF alkylation catalyst also result in a loss of HF that is lost along with the removed ASO.